harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Argus Filch
|Family = At least one magical parent |Education = |Occupation = Caretaker of Hogwarts School |Loyalty = }}Argus Filch was a Squib and the caretaker of Hogwarts School during Harry Potter's time at the school. He was strict and grumpy and loved punishing students for any rule-breaking. He was accompanied by a pet cat, Mrs Norris and spent a lot of time complaining about things. Biography Early life Argus Filch was born to at least one wizarding parent and later found out that he was a Squib. However, he stayed involved in the wizarding world by accepting employment at Hogwarts School in the role of the Caretaker. Caretaking In around 1973, Filch joined the staff at Hogwarts School when he was employed by Albus Dumbledore in the role the caretaker, succeeding Apollyon Pringle. The students thought he was very strict and waged a constant war against rule-breaking, and he loved going to great lengths to find the culprit and punish them even over the smallest infraction. He wrote up records about their rule-breaking for giving out detentions and by 1979, he had wrote 1056 boxes of notes. He also patrolled the corridors at night-time in case students were out of their common rooms. 1991-1992 school year Filch took the rules very seriously and one that he was very strict about was the one that forbade students from using magic in the corridors in between lessons. He asked Professor Dumbledore to tell the students that during the notices at the Start-of-Term Feast in the 1991-1992 school year. Then the next day, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley managed to get on the wrong side of Filch when they were lost and attempted to get through a door they had no idea led to the out-of-bounds third floor corridor. Filch wanted to lock them in the dungeons and thought they were trying to get in on purpose, but Professor Quirrell passed by and saved them. In mid-September, Filch was given the idea that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley would be in the trophy room at night. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom joined them and Filch and Mrs Norris nearly saw them but they run away and escaped. Later in the year, Filch was bandaging a bite wound that Severus Snape was given from Fluffy and spoke about the dog, but Harry opened the door and had to run from the room when he was shouted at. In December, Filch heard a book screaming in the Library. Professor Snape had asked Filch to tell him if anyone was wandering around at night, and he told him that a person was in the Restricted Section of the Library. They searched for the person, but it was in fact Harry Potter who snuck away under the Cloak of Invisibility. In spring 1992, Filch found Harry and Hermione at the foot of the Astronomy Tower sneaking back to their common room past curfew. He took them to Professor McGonagall who gave them detention. For their detention, Filch took Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco to Rubeus Hagrid at the Hut and told them about the old kind of punishments he wished they still used. 1992-1993 school year In September 1992, Filch supervised Ron when he served detention cleaning the trophy room for driving the Ford Anglia to school. He told Ron to buff the Quidditch Cup fourteen times before he was happy. In October, Filch was sent letter about a Kwikspell course that he kept in his office. He saw Harry was dirty from Quidditch and dropping it in the corridor and because he was very angry and he, took Harry to the office to fill in a record form and give punishment. Harry saw an envelope about Kwikspell and read it. Filch was shocked and embarassed when he thought that Harry had read it and pretended that it was not for him. Harry lied and told Filch he had not read it, but Filch let him go without punishment. Later, he saw that Mrs Norris was Petrified and hanging by her tail by a warning that "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware". Filch thought that she was dead and thought Harry Potter had killed her because he was standing by her and had saw that he was a Squib. Dumbledore took Filch elsewhere and told him that that she was not dead but she was Petrified and that it could be undone. Later, Filch wanted to get rid of the words wrote using cleaning products but he was unsuccessful. He then spent the time sitting in a chair by the wall, guarding the scene. Appearance Character Filch was hated by the students but the feeling was mutual. He was controlling and strict, and loved to deal out punishments. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Squibs